Kradness
Note: This sample is linked to the utaite's own upload on YouTube, as he has forbidden reprints to video sharing sites outside of Nico Nico Douga and his own channel on YouTube. |n7CWocxYVCY}} kradness is a relatively new with a strong and compelling voice, who also generally covers more upbeat songs. He is known for autotuning his voice often, and so his covers are often tagged with "kerorist" (ケロリスト), a portmanteau of "kerokero" (ケロケロ, the onomatopoeia for autotune) and "terrorist" (テロリスト). As that, his voice fits songs with a slight electronic rock sound, such as those by , very well, for example his cover of "GLIDE" . However apparently his frequent autotuning met with criticism, therefore on some of his covers, he leaves a note saying that he'd suggest them pressing the browser back button, if they dislike autotuning. kradness' voice is high, and he's been noted that at times it can even sound feminine, as seen in his cover of "Lost One no Goukoku" . He frequently does covers of songs with Leychal and recently began dueting with Reol as their voices compliment each other very well. kradness mainly covers VOCALOID songs, however his first cover, uploaded April 2011, was "a fact of life" , originally by the band fact. His first hit solo song was his "Babylon" cover, however it is currently set on private. His most popular solo cover on Nico Nico Douga is "WAVE" with 290K views, while on YouTube it's the GigaP arrange of "Senbonzakura" with 416K views as of January 2014. "Senbonzakura" is also featured on kradness' first album KRAD VORTEX, which as released on December 04, 2013. kradness also mixes and encodes songs for other utaite. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on April 28, 2012) # (Released on December 29, 2012) # (Released on December 31, 2012) # (Released on July 24, 2013) # (Released on August 10, 2013) # Giniro Yasou (Released on August 12, 2013) # (Released on October 02, 2013) # (Released on October 02, 2013) # (Released on October 16, 2013) # (Released on October 16, 2013) # (Released on December 31, 2013) # (Released on December 31, 2013) # (Released on December 31, 2013) # (Released on January 01, 2014) # (Released on March 05, 2014) }} List of Covered Songs (2011.04.08) # "Mermaid" (2011.04.29) # "Babylon" (2011.05.05) (Private) # "Gaikotsu Gakudan to Lilia" (Skeleton Orchestra and Lilia) (2011.06.19) # "Twinkle" (2011.07.19) # "Jabberwocky・Jabberwocka" feat. kradness and Leychal (2011.08.02) # "Mushroom Mother" (2011.08.22) # "PONPONPON" (2011.09.16) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" (Ah, It's a Wonderful Cat's Life) feat. kradness and Hakumawi (2011.09.30) (Taken down on NND) # "My Last" (2011.10.01) # "8HIT" feat. kradness and Leychal (2011.10.14) # "Envy Catwalk" (2011.10.24) # "Pumpkin Syndrome" feat. kradness and Matsushita (2011.11.02) # "Invisible" (2011.12.22) # "Totemo Itai Itagaritai" (Hurting for a Very Hurtful Pain) (2012.01.18) # "DoReMiFa Rondo" (2012.01.20) (Taken down on NND) # "Ren'ai Yuusha" (Love Hero) (2012.01.21) (Taken down on NND) # "Yuurei Yashiki no Kubitsuri Shoujo" (Hanged Girl in the Haunted House) (2012.02.06) (Taken down on NND) # "Ikasama Life Game" (2012.02.13) # "Joker Smiles." (2012.02.14) # "Ikasama⇔Casino" feat. kradness and Matsushita (2012.04.10) # "Rokuchounen to Ichiya Monogatari" (Six Trillion Years and Overnight Story) (2012.04.15) # "Setsuna Trip" (Momentary Trip) (2012.05.05) # "Magician's Operation" (2012.05.21) # "BUNKA Kaihouku" (BUNKA Free Zone) feat. kradness and Leychal (2012.05.30) # "BadBye" (2012.05.31) # "HYBRID" (2012.06.07) # "Nounaidenpa" (2012.06.10) # "Kamisama Nejimaki" (Wind-Up God) (2012.08.04) # "Children Record" (2012.08.16) # "Yī Èr Fanclub" -NND ver.- (1, 2 Fanclub) (2012.08.20) # "Yī Èr Fanclub" -YT ver.- (1, 2 Fanclub) (2012.08.20) # "WAVE" (2012.09.25) # "Jitter Doll" (2012.11.04) # "Kokuhaku Yoko Renshuu -Another Story-" (Confession Rehearsal -Another story-) (2012.11.21) # "WAVE" -Rap ver.- feat. kradness and disk (2012.11.30) # "Houkago Stride" (After-School Stride) (2012.12.03) # "Adagaeshi Syndrome" (2012.12.07) # "Tokyo Dennou Tantei Dan" (Tokyo Cyber Detective Brigade) feat. kradness, Ali, Yuikonnu, Ko~ra, Nata, eclair, and Matsushita (2012.12.14) # "GLIDE" (2013.02.09) # "Yobanashi Deceive" (Night Talk Deceive) (2013.02.18) # "Yankee Boy・Yankee Girl" (2013.03.18) # "Sweet Devil" feat. Reol and kradness (hook vocals) (2013.03.24) # "Lost One no Goukoku" (The Lost One's Weeping) (2013.03.28) # "Mahou Shoujo Koufukuron" (Magical Girl Theory of Happiness) (2013.04.04) # "Arikitari Heroes" (Common Heroes) feat. kradness, luz, *Nano, Yuikonnu (2013.04.17) # "Gigantic O.T.N" feat. kradness and un:c (2013.04.22) # "Yakubyougami" (God of Pestilence) (2013.04.26) # "Shinde Shimau to wa Nasakenai!" (Death Should not Have Taken Thee!) feat. kradness and Reol (2013.05.10) # "Raspberry＊Monster" (2013.06.30) # "Otsukimi Recital" (2013.07.03) # "FACE" (2013.07.12) # "cLick cRack" (Original) feat. kradness, Nanahira, Reol, 96Neko and Soraru (2013.07.21) # "Sai Kyouiku" (Re-Education) feat. kradness and Reol (2013.08.03) # "Paranoid" (2013.08.23) # "GOLD" -Last Summer Edition- feat. Akatin, Gakurin, Kumako., kradness, Shoose, tai, Nek, Haruyasa, hizza, Faibon, Maruguri, Miyavin☆, +*Mirin, Mugiyama and Rayzun (2013.09.10) # "Senbonzakura" -Arrange ver.- (2013.09.13) # "Okochama Sensou" (Original) feat. kradness and Reol (2013.11.29) # "Rimokon" (Remote Control) feat. kradness and Reol (2014.02.01) }} Discography Regular edition = |track1composer = niki |track1arranger = niki |track2title = Mirai≫Imagination |track2info = (Original) |track2lyricist = |track2composer = Yairi |track2arranger = Yairi |track3title = Okochama Sensou |track3info = (Original) (kradness, Reol) |track3lyricist = Reol |track3composer = GigaP |track3arranger = |track4title = Yī Èr Fanclub |track4info = |track4lyricist = |track4composer = MikitoP |track4arranger = MikitoP |track5title = Nou Shou Sakuretsu Girl |track5info = (Gray Matter Explosion Girl) (kradness, un:c) |track5lyricist = |track5composer = rerulili |track5arranger = rerulili |track6title = FREELY TOMORROW |track6info = |track6lyricist = , ЯIRE |track6composer = Mitchie M |track6arranger = Mitchie M |track7title = Leia |track7info = |track7lyricist = |track7composer = Yuyoyuppe |track7arranger = Yuyoyuppe |track8title = TRICK |track8info = (Original) |track8lyricist = niki |track8composer = niki |track8arranger = niki |track9title = Ren'ai Yuusha |track9info = |track9lyricist = |track9composer = Last Note. |track9arranger = Last Note. |track10title = Senbonzakura |track10info = |track10lyricist = |track10composer = KurousaP |track10arranger = GigaP |track11title = Rimokon |track11info = (kradness, Reol) |track11lyricist = |track11composer = JesusP |track11arranger = JesusP |track12title = Kimi ga Mata Utaitakunaru Koro ni. |track12info = (Original) |track12lyricist = |track12composer = HoneyWorks |track12arranger = HoneyWorks |track13title = Jitter Doll |track13info = |track13lyricist = niki |track13composer = niki |track13arranger = niki |track14title = Nijuujinkaku Survival |track14info = (Original) |track14lyricist = kradness, |track14composer = kradness |track14arranger = Suzumu}} |-| Animate version = |track1composer = niki |track1arranger = niki |track2title = Mirai≫Imagination |track2info = (Original) |track2lyricist = |track2composer = Yairi |track2arranger = Yairi |track3title = Okochama Sensou |track3info = (Original) (kradness, Reol) |track3lyricist = Reol |track3composer = GigaP |track3arranger = |track4title = Yī Èr Fanclub |track4info = |track4lyricist = |track4composer = MikitoP |track4arranger = MikitoP |track5title = Nou Shou Sakuretsu Girl |track5info = (Gray Matter Explosion Girl) (kradness, un:c) |track5lyricist = |track5composer = rerulili |track5arranger = rerulili |track6title = FREELY TOMORROW |track6info = |track6lyricist = , ЯIRE |track6composer = Mitchie M |track6arranger = Mitchie M |track7title = Leia |track7info = |track7lyricist = |track7composer = Yuyoyuppe |track7arranger = Yuyoyuppe |track8title = TRICK |track8info = (Original) |track8lyricist = niki |track8composer = niki |track8arranger = niki |track9title = Ren'ai Yuusha |track9info = |track9lyricist = |track9composer = Last Note. |track9arranger = Last Note. |track10title = Senbonzakura |track10info = |track10lyricist = |track10composer = KurousaP |track10arranger = GigaP |track11title = Rimokon |track11info = (kradness, Reol) |track11lyricist = |track11composer = JesusP |track11arranger = JesusP |track12title = Kimi ga Mata Utaitakunaru Koro ni. |track12info = (Original) |track12lyricist = |track12composer = HoneyWorks |track12arranger = HoneyWorks |track13title = Jitter Doll |track13info = |track13lyricist = niki |track13composer = niki |track13arranger = niki |track14title = Nijuujinkaku Survival |track14info = (Original) |track14lyricist = kradness, |track14composer = kradness |track14arranger = Suzumu |track15title = Karakuri卍Burst |track15info = (kradness, Reol) |track15lyricist = |track15composer = , |track15arranger = |track16title = Seidenki. |track16info = (kradness, Reol) |track16lyricist = |track16composer = |track16arranger = }} |-| TSUTAYA version = |track1composer = niki |track1arranger = niki |track2title = Mirai≫Imagination |track2info = (Original) |track2lyricist = |track2composer = Yairi |track2arranger = Yairi |track3title = Okochama Sensou |track3info = (Original) (kradness, Reol) |track3lyricist = Reol |track3composer = GigaP |track3arranger = |track4title = Yī Èr Fanclub |track4info = |track4lyricist = |track4composer = MikitoP |track4arranger = MikitoP |track5title = Nou Shou Sakuretsu Girl |track5info = (Gray Matter Explosion Girl) (kradness, un:c) |track5lyricist = |track5composer = rerulili |track5arranger = rerulili |track6title = FREELY TOMORROW |track6info = |track6lyricist = , ЯIRE |track6composer = Mitchie M |track6arranger = Mitchie M |track7title = Leia |track7info = |track7lyricist = |track7composer = Yuyoyuppe |track7arranger = Yuyoyuppe |track8title = TRICK |track8info = (Original) |track8lyricist = niki |track8composer = niki |track8arranger = niki |track9title = Ren'ai Yuusha |track9info = |track9lyricist = |track9composer = Last Note. |track9arranger = Last Note. |track10title = Senbonzakura |track10info = |track10lyricist = |track10composer = KurousaP |track10arranger = GigaP |track11title = Rimokon |track11info = (kradness, Reol) |track11lyricist = |track11composer = JesusP |track11arranger = JesusP |track12title = Kimi ga Mata Utaitakunaru Koro ni. |track12info = (Original) |track12lyricist = |track12composer = HoneyWorks |track12arranger = HoneyWorks |track13title = Jitter Doll |track13info = |track13lyricist = niki |track13composer = niki |track13arranger = niki |track14title = Nijuujinkaku Survival |track14info = (Original) |track14lyricist = kradness, |track14composer = kradness |track14arranger = Suzumu |track15title = Electro Saturator |track15info = |track15lyricist = tilt |track15composer = tilt |track15arranger = |track16title = Talk |track16info = |track16lyricist = |track16composer = |track16arranger = }} |-| Toranoana version = |track1composer = niki |track1arranger = niki |track2title = Mirai≫Imagination |track2info = (Original) |track2lyricist = |track2composer = Yairi |track2arranger = Yairi |track3title = Okochama Sensou |track3info = (Original) (kradness, Reol) |track3lyricist = Reol |track3composer = GigaP |track3arranger = |track4title = Yī Èr Fanclub |track4info = |track4lyricist = |track4composer = MikitoP |track4arranger = MikitoP |track5title = Nou Shou Sakuretsu Girl |track5info = (Gray Matter Explosion Girl) (kradness, un:c) |track5lyricist = |track5composer = rerulili |track5arranger = rerulili |track6title = FREELY TOMORROW |track6info = |track6lyricist = , ЯIRE |track6composer = Mitchie M |track6arranger = Mitchie M |track7title = Leia |track7info = |track7lyricist = |track7composer = Yuyoyuppe |track7arranger = Yuyoyuppe |track8title = TRICK |track8info = (Original) |track8lyricist = niki |track8composer = niki |track8arranger = niki |track9title = Ren'ai Yuusha |track9info = |track9lyricist = |track9composer = Last Note. |track9arranger = Last Note. |track10title = Senbonzakura |track10info = |track10lyricist = |track10composer = KurousaP |track10arranger = GigaP |track11title = Rimokon |track11info = (kradness, Reol) |track11lyricist = |track11composer = JesusP |track11arranger = JesusP |track12title = Kimi ga Mata Utaitakunaru Koro ni. |track12info = (Original) |track12lyricist = |track12composer = HoneyWorks |track12arranger = HoneyWorks |track13title = Jitter Doll |track13info = |track13lyricist = niki |track13composer = niki |track13arranger = niki |track14title = Nijuujinkaku Survival |track14info = (Original) |track14lyricist = kradness, |track14composer = kradness |track14arranger = Suzumu |track15title = Radio |track15info = (kradness, Reol, GigaP) |track15lyricist = |track15composer = |track15arranger = }} Gallery }} Trivia * The name "kradness" derived from the reversed spelling of "dark", since he wanted to bring brightness to everyone.kradness' answer on The Interviews concerning his name * He likes sports such as American football, baseball and soccer. * He has two elder brothers as he is the youngest member of his family. * He hates mathematics and is keen on sports. * He was born in the Shiga Prefecture and currently resides in Tokyo. * His OS is a Windows 7 Professional 64bit, his processor a Intel Core i7-3930K with a memory of 16GB and his graphic board is a NVIDIA GeForce GTX 580. He uses AKG K272HD SONY MDR-CD900ST Head Phones, the M-AUDIO AV-40 Monitor Speaker RODE NT1-A and AUDIO TECHNICA AT-4040 Micro Phones, the YAMAHA AUDIOGRAM 6 Audio Interface and SONAR X1 Producer and Sound Engine Free DAWs.His Nico Nico Douga community profile * His average sleeping times is around 4 to 6 hours a day. * He loves noodles, especially ramen. * He would like to visit Uyuni salt lake in Bolivia. * His favorite animals are dogs, cats and foxes. * He likes the colors red, blue and orange. * He is a fan of the manga Shingeki no Kyojin and seems to have all of the volumes.A picture of all his Shingeki no Kyojin volumes on Twitter }} External Links * Website * Blog * mixi * mixi community * Twitter * Instagram * The Interviews Category:Singers with Albums or Singles